Naruto One shotsRomance
by zhuriken05
Summary: So out of pure boredom , i make a story of full one shots! Specially to my favorites character XDD


**This is a one – shot of 30+ short love stories of OC's and Naruto Characters.**

Name:Ari (Im gonna make her black)

Age: 12

Looks: Long black hair, brown highlights. Big brown eyes. Has a birthmark of a star on her neck.

Personality type: Crazy, energetic, sporty, lazy on most days, friendly, very sensitive

~Epilog over~

~Ari POV~

~Story starrrrttttttssssssss NOW!~

I fell to the ground as something knocked me out. The last thing I saw was something in a grey jacket. I wasn't even suppose to be attacked. I'm not even a damn ninja! I'm innocent I didn't do anything this time. All I know is that a rouge ninja dragged me into the forest, then I got hit, then I see stars then I'm out cold. Woopty-Doo!

I woke up in a house. I sat up and wiped the sleepy from my eyes. I looked on my lap and there was a little white puppy dog there. 'I'm crazy' I thought. Then I looked to me left and saw a boy in a grey jacket.

"Well looks like your finally up. Sorry for knocking you out like that, but that was only for safety reasons." He explained.

"So then you decided to abduct me..?" I asked, he shook his head no.

"I didn't abduct you. I wanted to make sure you were OK." He explained again. I was on a nice fluffy futon. I'm guessing I was in his room. I began to bounce up and down on the fluffy-ness that cushioned my butt. He stared at me. "Did I hit you that hard?" he asked.

"Nah, I love doing tough, its fun." I answered. he nodded. "Soooooo...Can I leave now?" I asked.

"No."

"What you mean 'no'! I wanna go home!" I exclaimed.

:You can't because your entire village was man slaughtered, there's no home for you to go to." He exclaimed, and the way he said it just made it all worst. My home...My family and friends...Gone. "You were the only one left. I'm sorry." He said apologeticlu. A tear ran down my face.

"Then where am I suppose to go?" I said, about to cry.

"Well my Hokage told me to keep you here." he answered. The tears stopped flowing.

"Stay here? HA! No chance dude." I said sliding the puppy off of me, then he woke up. He looked so cute. I then slid the covers off of me and stood up. It felt more 'drafty' than it did when I got knocked out. I looked down and I was in shorts. I pointed at them. "Who's is these?" I asked the boy chuckled.

"I asked my sister to give you something more comfy to sleep in."

"So, first you knock me out, then you abduct me, then you strip off my clothes? RAPE!" I screamed, he got up and put his hand over my mouth. I licked it.

"Ewww."

"You shouldn't be kidnapping people then. I bet you stole the puppy too." I said cross folding my arms. Just then a lady with spiky hair ran threw the door.

"What happened?" She asked.

"This hooligan has kidnapped me and this adorable puppy." I said, she chuckled.

"Hun no one kidnapped you, our Hokage told us to keep you here." She explained.

"See I told you." The boy said, I sweat dropped.

"I'm not staying here. I don't even know you people. For all I know you guys could rape me again." I said crossing my arms again.

"No one raped you in the first place." The boy said again. I turned around so my butt was faced towards him.

"Then explain how I got these iddy-biddy-bikini bottoms." I said looking over my shoulder, a blush came across his face. "SEE EVIDENCE!" I said pointing my finger at him.

"Well then stop waving you butt at me!"

"I wouldn't have to if I still had my PANTS!" I sang.

"Kiba, did you take this girls pants off?" The lady asked again, his face turned crimson.

"Well yea but I only wanted to make sure that she didn't have any wounds." he explained turning a even deeper crimson.

"R.A.P.E. keep yo hands offa me!" I sang. He shook his head.

"NO! It wasn't like that! I swear! See she has bandages on her armcause she got hit with a kunai, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else!" He explained. I looked at my arms and one of them did have bandages. I plopped back down on the fluffy futon. The boy sat down next to me, so did the spiky haired lady. "You know, I'm a really nice guy once you get to know me." He said nudging his elbow into my arm, I looked at him and smiled.


End file.
